Vans vs Dreads
by The 483
Summary: What happens when 12 crazy and potentally dangerous people live under the same roof? another crappy Reallity show, with lot's of swearing!
1. Intro

Vans vs. Dreads 

What do you get when you combine 12 crazy and potentially dangerous 17-year-old people on a island living in the same house, having to fight their hormones and each other for everything they need? Another crappy Reality Show with a ton of swearing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread, or boys vs. girls, or any other of the things you recognize in this story.

**#1: The Introduction**

"Hello and welcome to the new reality series, Vans vs. Dreads. This is the Bastard child of shows like Survivor, and boys vs. girls. In a not very shocking or unexpected way, We have picked two teams, one of boys, and one of girls, (go figure) to live on small island, where they must compete to win a grand prize of a bunch of crappy stuff they would never need or want! I am your host, Derik Snowe, and I'm not being paid very much. We are being shown on one of the Movie channels, because of foul language so bad, and so often, that even though those stupid bastards who by these reality crap things, wouldn't go for it. Now, let me introduce the pawns…I mean contestants that have been chosen for this show. First off, we have three of the boy's Hibiki, Duero, and Bart. For the girls, Dita, Meia, and… uh… and… HOLY SHIT! How can a 17-year-old wear a thing like… uh… I mean, Jura. And for filler, we just grabbed a couple of others, we got Jack, John and Vinn, form another Fanfiction by the same stupid Bastard who is righting this thing. Let's just say, he couldn't write anything to save his life. As for the filler girls, we have Barnette, Celtic, and… er… and… Hey! Who the hell else did we get?"

"Just a minute!… Oh yeah, we grabbed Some chick name parfait!"

"Ok, finishing out the girls team with be Parfait! (What the hell kind of name is that?) We abducted all of these 17-year-olds at the middle of the night, shoved them in the cheapest plane we could find, and dumped them on this small island in the Caribbean. After an extensive screening process, (more like 5 minutes while on the toilet) our producer coughwritercough chose who would be the counselor for each side. For the girls, we chose Magno Vivan, who will hence forth, be referred to as the captain. For the boys, some cross dressing fruit with a whip. (Good lord! Who comes up with this Shit!) So, let's go and meet the people when they are dumped out of cargo hold… I mean, offloaded on the beach." The man walked down the beach, to a pile of stuff. As he drew closer, several pieces of it started to move. 12 separate pieces moved and stared at the man as he approced.

"Who the hell are you?" Hibiki shouted.

"I the guy who has to do this introductory episode, and maybe some narration later on. Now introduce yourself to the camera." Hibiki turned and faced the camera, a puzzled look on his face.

"Where the hell are we?" Hibiki asked, his voice still offensive.

"(Why the hell did I take this job?) You are on an island in the Caribbean, for a new reality show. Now introduce yourselves!"

"What if we refuse?" Hibiki said, challenging the man. The man pulled out a long metal poll from behind his back, and poked Hibiki with it. Hibiki got electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"Now I remember why I took this job! I have been given this cattle prod, so, you best do what I say, cause I find this incredibly fun!"

"Hi! My name is Dita!"

"And I'm Jura!"

"I'm Meia!"

"And I'm Bart!"

"I'm Duero!"

"Hi-cough, Hi-cough, Hibiki." He said from the ground raising a hand and giving it a slight wave.

"I'm Celtic!"

"I'm Parfait!"

"Jack!"

"John!"

"Vinn!"

"Barnette!" She finished of the roster.

"Good, now grab all your shit, and let me show where you will be living!" Derik said, brandishing the cattle prod. The all grabbed their stuff, and walked to the house, decorated like a hut, situated just off the beach.

"Were living in that crap shack?" Jack asked

"Yes, the girls will be sleeping on one half of the house, the boy's on the other. In the morning you'll have to do some stuff to get some crap, and so on, till we decide you've all suffered enough, and then we'll send you home."

"Are you staying here, to?" John asked, eyeing the shitty looking house.

"Fuck no! The two counselors and me have a cruise ship out in the ocean. Ok, we got cameras all throughout the house so at the end of each day, we throw some tape together and air it on whatever channel felt like airing us. See you in the showe… I mean, later." He rushed off, leaving a key in Vinn, the most responsible looking guy.

"Showe? What does that mean?" Jack said, as Vinn opened the door.

"It means that they got cameras in the bathroom. I'll take care of it." John said, cracking his knuckles threateningly. He dropped his stuff in the boy's room, and headed for the bathroom. Over the next hour, they all unpacked their things. Unsurprising Hibiki and Jack went to raid the fridge.

"What the hell, this is more torturous than anything else I can think of!" Jack shouted, and everyone rushed in to see what was wrong. "There's nothing but fucking tofu! NOOOOOO!" Everyone else just sighed and filed back out of the room. After another hour of working everyone sat in the living room, which was a big area, with enough couches and chairs to comfortably fit 12 people.

"What! No T.V! Well thank god I brought a couple with me." Jack said, as he plopped down next to John and Vinn.

"You brought a couple of TVs?" Meia asked.

"Yeah, back at home, I'm what you would call rich. I just grabbed a couple of small, 45" inchers" everyone gapped, except John and Vinn, who were obviously his friends. "I got to ask you a question, Blondie." Jack said, pointing at Jura.

"What?" She said.

"Are you a total slut, or do you just dress that way?" He said calmly. It took a full five seconds for her to actually interpret what he had said.

"WHAT! Fuck you!"

"(I'll take that as a yes she is!) Name the time and place, and I'm there!" He said, a perverted smile spreading across his face. Her face turned red, and she walked over and slapped him. All the guys, including Jack, burst into laughter. Once they stopped laughing, John asked the girls a question, as the red in Jura's face receded.

"So, any of you lovely ladies have a boyfriend?" Most of the girl answered no, but Barnette said yeah.

"His name is Bob."

Jack stifled some laughter and then whispered in John's ear, and he to held back laughter. What ever he said, was spread through the line of men, and they were all laughing now.

"What's so funny?" Celtic asked, and Jack answered.

"You don't know? Bob isn't a name, it's an acronym." Barnette blushed, because he was right.

"A what?" Celtic asked.

"An acronym, like M.A.D.D. means Mothers against Drunk Drivers.

"Oh, than what's Bob mean." Barnette turned a brighter shade of red.

"Don't you say a god damn thing!" she yelled at him, Jack just gave her a very perverted smile, and said it anyway.

"It stands for battery operated boyfriend." Barnette turned even redder, but Celtic, being a naïve little cutie, didn't know what that meant.

"And that is?" She said, giving the hurry-it-up twirl hand motion.

"It's a vibra…" He was cut off as Barnette flew forward, putting all her force behind a fist that she buried into his stomach.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she said. But it was too late, Celtic managed to grasp what it was and joined the rest in laughing at Barnette, who was now sitting on top of Jack, beating the shit out of him.

"Hey…Ow, so you... Ow like it on top…Ow." He managed to get out, between fist impacting his face. Besides everyone laughing harder, Barnette managed to turn even redder, and continued her barrage with renewed vigor.

After Jack had managed to get Barnette off of him, (You can use your imagination to figure out how he did it) they all went to bed. Jack crawled through the window, because after what he did, he wasn't going through the house just then.

"Well, that is the end of the first night, I'm Derik Snowe, saying, when you mix a poodle with a steamroller, you get some top notch comedy!"

Well, I wrote that, and really enjoyed it. Just to clear some stuff up, all the characters are in their normal clothes, Jack too.(From The Next Experiment) he just dosen't have the Purple energy! Plus I made everyone of them 17 (Except B.C, and the Captain) because it would be odd for them to be anywhere from 14 through 20. Hope you liked it (Even though I'm a bastard who couldn't write to save his life!)


	2. Day 1

Vans vs. Dreads 

What will happen as these strange people have settled in, and must compete?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread, or any other of the things you recognize in this story.

**#2: Day 1**

Loud music rumbled through the door of the boy's rooms.

'…_your hands I can't seem to find, pollution burns my tongue, cough words I can't…'_

Meia continued to bang on the door. She had been at it for five minutes.

"Would you turn that down! It's 7:00 in the morning!" After another 2 minutes, the music dropped down, and John came to the door. He wasn't dressed yet, wearing just a pair of boxer. He was ripped! Meia blushed slightly.

"What would you like?" He said in a low, sexy voice. This caused her to blush deeper.

"um…er..uh… turn…uh…" she turned and walked away, back to the girls room. John shut the door.

"Worked like a charm. He said, high-fiving Jack, who than cranked the music back up.

"Good, you got them to turn it down." Jura said, Meia mearly nodded up and down rather quickly, and then the music pounded through the house again.

"God damn it! I'll go straiten them out." Jura yelled and walked out. She banged on the door and the answer came more quickly. John was back, still just in his boxers, and said the same thing he did to Meia. Jura, however, was not as easily intimidated, didn't let this bother her.

"Will you turn that stuff down?" She said this in a sexy voice as well, and pushed her chest out a bit, making her night gown rise a couple of inches off of the ground. She gave a sly smile, the desired effect achieved, as John backed into the room, until only his face was peeking around the door.

"Uh… sure." He said, and closed the door. Jura smiled as she walked away, she enjoyed few things more than crushing a male's ego. She heard someone shout in the room.

"Hey, what's wrong John? Pitching a tent?"

They all met their counselors on the beach, all in assorted swimsuits. The counselors began the explanation of the task they were to complete. No one from the boy's team, apart from Duero, was paying attention to this. They were all staring at the girls, who, to their great delight, where in uh… extremely distracting bikini's, to say the least. At least that's how it looked, from the way they were holding their towels.

"Damn, I sure hope the water is cold!" One whispered to another, who nodded vigorously.

"Ok, when we say go, hop to it. GO!" B.C. yelled, and the girls all ran into the water. Duero also took of.

"Oh shit! What the hell are we supposed to do!" Someone yelled, and the rest of the guys took off, following Duero, hoping the objective would be come clear. About twenty minutes later, all of the people returned to the beach, The boy's being defeated.

"You should have been paying attention." Duero said, not sounding angry.

"We were paying attention!" Jack said indignantly.

"I mean, paying attention to what B.C. and the Magno were saying."

"Oh, you should have said something." Duero just shook his head.

"Ok girls… um,…" Derik said, also staring at the girls, as they fished wrapping themselves in towels. "uh… er… oh yeah! You win, you get 100 points toward the crappy prize you won't want, and you get a big crate full of food and other crap, that you can do whatever you want! Well, that's all we had planned to day, and my "Massage" therapist is waiting on the ship. Bye." He, B.C., and Magno left, and the group headed back to the house.

The boy's were sitting in the living room, because, being guy, they didn't need two hours to change from one outfit to the next. They weren't really concerned about losing, like most people who just all sat around and bitched about losing. Instead, they were just sitting around, talking about the girls.

"Good lord! Have you ever seen a bikini that small?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind seeing one again!"

"I hear that!" Their conversation ended abruptly when the girls all headed in, all in a pack. They didn't want to be discussing that in front of them. Hey were all wearing robes and towels in their hair.

"Hi, how are things?" Vinn said, trying to sound smooth, but failing spectacularly.

"Not to bad, how did you like getting you asses whooped?" Jura asked, smiling cutely.

"If you going to do it like that, I'll do it any day." Jack said, in a low, confidant voice. Jura was at a loss for words, but regained her composure in a second.

"Well, how would you like to do it now?" She said, in the sexiest voice she could muster, extending her hand.

"You read my mind." He replied with a sly smile, and took her hand. They stood and walked into the kitchen. Everyone just stared as the left, disbelief all over his or her faces. After a couple of seconds, John chimed in.

"Oh, Yeah! I just remembered, Jack hooked up one of his TV's to the house camera network, so we can see into any room that has a camera in it!" he said, flipping on the TV. He flicked around till he found the kitchen feed. Jura was leaning on one of the counters, and Jack was standing across from her.

"Wow, you and the kitchen? How did I get so lucky?"

"What is he talking about?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh, yeah! She was the one in the small… I'm mean, nothing… he's just being sarcastic." Vinn said, as Jack said something that sounded like "God Damned Tofu."

"How can you tell? He sounds like he's serious." Barnette said, watching Jack close the fridge.

"Because, I've been his friend for about 13 years, so I should know." He said snootily.

"So… what sort of ass whooping are we talking about here?" he said, in his smooth voice." It took Jura a couple of seconds to come up with an adequate response.

"What did you have in mind?" he came back without any hesitation.

"I we can figure out something, if we put our minds together." He said, putting particular emphasis on minds together, inferences dripping from the words, as he moved closer to her.

"What is he doing?" Celtic asked, her naïve nature surfacing again. John sighed, and answered, not tearing his gaze away from the TV.

"He's not really interested in her, not yet anyway, he likes to get to know girls before he'll do anything." Jura was still trying to think of something to say, eyes locked with Jack's. "He's just going to see how far she'll go before she'll get intimidated and back down, he just want's to crush her ego." Jura started to sweat now, and responded, her sexy voice wavering slightly.

"I got a couple of idea's, but I'm sure your input would help me determine what would be best." She put an extreme amount of inference on the word input, hoping she could make him have to think about what to say next. But it didn't work."

"I was hoping you would say something like that!" He said in a very excited voice. I mean damn! It was like winning the lottery excitement he put in his voice. He put his hands on the counter on either side of Jura, and moved his face very close to hers. Her face turned slightly red, and she just sat contemplating again.

"How does he do that?" Meia asked.

"How does he do what?" Vinn answered.

"How does he come up with a retort right as she finishes talking."

"Dunno, but he's been able to do it as long as I've known him." Jura's face grew redder as he got even closer.

"B-but, what if some one is watching?" she said, her voice degrading even more.

"That just makes it all the more exciting." He said in a low growl, which made he blush even more. Jura had had enough and she pushed him away.

"Er… I have to… um… go to the bathroom!" she said, covering her face with her hands, and walking out of the room. Jack laughed and started back toward the living room, and John flicked of the TV. Jack walked in still laughing.

"How'd it go?" John asked.

"I made a couple of advance's, and she lost her nerve and ran off." He said, putting a touch of disappointment in his voice as he plopped down on a couch.

"You sound disappointed." Meia said bluntly.

"Really? I mean she's not that bad looking, but from what I've seen, that's about as far as it goes."

"She gets better once you get to know her."

"Yeah, I'm sure she does, so what you want to do?"

"I don't know, but I can't wait for that food crate arrives, because that tofu stuff sucks." Parfait said, Jack's eye twitched slightly, and he ignored her.

They mainly sat around, and Jack managed to procure 2 Xboxes and a couple of copies of Halo 2. All of the boy's were engaged in a LAN battle, with 2 teams of 3. Jack, John, and Vinn were against Hibiki, Duero, Bart.

"Take that Bitch!"

"Shotgun to the Face!"

"Hey asshole! Stop shooting me, I'm on your team!" After about an hour of this, a few of the girls decided to see who what was going on.

"You brought halo 2? Can I play, I love that game!" Barnette said, when she saw what was going on."

"Sure, go over and join the other team… God damn it!" Jack said, as a plasma grenade landed on his face. And sure enough, a second later, Hibiki called.

"How does that one taste, ass wad!" Jack spotted Jura, and a grin split his face.

"You can join my team, just put that fine ass down next to me!" He said, patting the empty seat next to him.

"What a perverted asshole." She said, but sat herself down the same, and grabbed a controller.

"What the fuck was that!" Jack yelled, as Barnette smacked him down."

Take that, jackass!" She yelled. After a short while, when the other girl's didn't return, the remaining four went to see what happened. After telling Jack they wanted in, he went back to his room, and came out with another Xbox.

"How many of those things do you have?" Celtic asked, as he hooked it up in another room nearby.

"Like I said, I'm loaded. I heard about this thing, and how there would be 12 people, so I grabbed four of these. Enough for a system link 4-way, because after a while, 3-ways are just not enough." He said, and as expected, Celtic didn't get the underlying innuendo. He finished hooking it up, and left, muttering something about how his wit was being wasted on that kind of person, which, luckily she didn't hear. Soon enough everyone was yelling insults from one room to the other.

"Sniped upside your head!"

Take that, you stupid bastard!"

"You ass raping monkey fucker, I said stop shooting me, I'm on your team!"

"I shoot who ever I want to!"

"What's with the sword? You suck to bad to kill me any other way?"

"Can you not make anything but kills with the tank?"

After several hours of this, language getting worse to the point it would make a convicted serial killer cry, the ate dinner, hooked up the fourth Xbox, and did four teams of three.

"Well, as we saw today, these odd people got better aquatinted, and the ladies got a shit-load of food that they rubbed in the boy's face at every available chance! We will se you next episode, unless the stupid loser writing this, decides to cancel us!"

I really like writing these, and I will use really foul language further on, so hears the warning. And I just love putting in all the sexual inferences and innuendo's. expect a lot of gay jokes,(Not that I have anything against Gays!). I try to make it as if they are really 17 year olds in like high school, so I try to use what a modern high schooler whould say!


	3. Day 2

Vans vs. Dreads 

What will happen as these strange people have settled in, and must compete?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread, or any other of the things you recognize in this story.

**#3: Day 2**

"Hello and good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the jury… I mean very select audience who are sick and tired of the liberal bullshit that the communists at the FCC and Washington won't let us air on regular TV. My name is Derik Snowe, and my ex-wife left me for the mailman. But putting aside that slutty little number, we can continue with our program, Because ever since the girls found the camera's in the bathroom and their room, I have nothing better to do. The cast was up late last night, and has had around 2 hours sleep each. It is currently seven in the morning, and I'm going in to wake the boy's up right now." He opens the door and slips inside, closing it behind him. After several seconds, a single voice exploded through the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU COCK GRABBING, HORSE HUMPING, DONKY TIPPING BASTARD!" The door opened, and the host was thrown across the hallway into the wall, landing upside down in a crumpled heap as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Derik coughed, a small plume of blood spattering the floor.

"Holy shit, those little bastard's are stronger than they look, I think I need a raise… and I think I'll go try the girls… never mind." He stood and brushed himself off. "I'm going to go get a drink, and we'll see you later today, once these crazy kid's manage to wake themselves up."

After several hours, the first of the boys stumbled sleepily from the room, walking to kitchen while scratching himself in inappropriate places as he rifled through the fridge, looking for breakfast at one in the afternoon. After a few minutes, the rest of the boys managed to find their way to the kitchen, John mistaking the trash can for the bathroom, and doing his business without halting. After around fifteen minutes of stuffy silence, the girls entered not one at a time, but in a pack. The sat down, expecting the guys to be gentlemen and kindly fetch them their table wears, but they had their expectations high for nothing. After several seconds of nothing happening, one of the girls gave an expectant huff, which received a slew of deadly glared from the rest of the guys.

"what's that supposed to mean?" One shot irritably across the table at them.

"Aren't any of you going to be gentle men and serve us our breakfast?"

What do I look like, your mom?" The irritable one said. Another boy decided to chime in at that moment, answering for the girl.

"Mabye if you had some more facial hair and sagging tits." This line was met with a roar of laughter from the guys, while the girl who it was directed to literally flew over the table, and started beating the shit out of the one who made the crack.

An hour later

"Well, hello again, I'm Derik Snowe, and I am the host." He said, holding a martini. "We join our contestant now to… hey, wheres guy number six?" he asked, his word slightly slurred.

"Uhh, he slipped in the bathroom and hit his head in the toilet." Meia answered quickly, the remainder of the guy's team nodding grimily, one wispering to the other "Poor Vinn needs to learn when to make comments like that.

"Ok, anyway, today's challenge is called "Bartender. Before each team sits a table loaded with several ingrediants that professional bartenders use, and whoever makes the best drink, wins two hundred points, and a buck fifty. GO!" He shouted and the teams went to work. The Girls presented a stunning Pineapple daiquiri, but was beaten by the boys unmarked barrel of bathtub gin (Quantity being the deciding factor.)

"Well, their you go, I'm to drunk to remember what I'm supposed to say, so we'll see you tomorrow kids, good night." He stumbled away, and the kids left, the girls grumbling about the unfairness of the competition. Once they got in the house, Jack approached Jura, holding out their hard-earned dollar fifty.

"Me and the boys were thinking, and we decided we would be willing to give you our dollar fifty, in exchange for a little table dance." This went of about as well as they had all expected, and jack was no doing a scene from Far Cry, crawling around under the house to avoid a similar fate to Vinn's.

End of part 3, y'all.


	4. day 3

**Vans vs Dreads #4**

_Nope, I do not own Vandread._

Derrick stood on the sand of the beach, staring at the camera trying to look less plastered than he actually was. It didn't work very well as the subtitles added words to the indecipherable gibberish he was spewing from his slacking craw.

"Hello loyal viewers. Today we have a zinger of a show for you, besides this lopsided monkey dance thing I appear to be doing! But, as you no doubt know by know, it's usually best to be a bit sloshed when viewing this program, and I use the term "a bit" very generously."

All the words were in the subtitles, a few grunts and a long string of projectile vomit. He then collapsed into the sand, and even though he was clearly passed out, the subtitles continued.

"Today, we have a very special event for your viewing pleasure." A weapons harness stocked with lots of fun combat equipment appeared and rotated on the screen, next to an M4 assault rifle and M9 pistol and headband with a screen for one eye. "The Plasticorps model weapon company has custom made a line of airsoft weaponry that supports a special paint based pellet.

"The entire eastern side of the jungle had been sectioned of for a full scale combat exercise. Seeing as I aw a rather narrowly interested individual, mock combat shall be today's challenge. Two equal bunkers sit on opposite sides of the jungle. The game is capture the Flag. There are various other weapons scattered in caches around the battle zone, and alone with neutral snipers and mortar fire." The beach faded into a sky view that showed concrete roofs and five sniper towers. The audio cut in as the instructions were being announced to the kids.

" a leg shot will constrict an air cuff, and paralyze the leg. A head or left chest shot is a kill shot. Three gut shots or two leg shots allow for last stand, where you have 15 seconds to use you pistol and a single grenade to try and score a final kill. A single shot in this state is a kill shot. Friendly fire will result in the person shooting dying. Once dead, you need to tag one of the "respawn" beacons posted on your side of the battle field. Otherwise, standard two flag capture the flag, halo rules, 3 captures equal victory." The camera switched two inside the boys base.

The whistle blew, and six shots rang out, all six boys having shot, all from team kill headshots to the forehead, with the exceptions of Vinn, who Jack had gotten execution style somehow. They all tagged a respawner, and then shuffled to the weapons locker, except Vinn, who dashed out to find a cache. John rummaged around in the locker, and grabbed a shotgun, which he shouldered. Jack had never even had the standard M4; he had somehow started with the G36c, and a holstered MP5 along with a Colt .45. He dashed out into the jungle, and disappeared into the foliage. John jumped up, and climed into the dark steel girders on the roof, guarding their purple flag. Hibiki, Bart, and Duerro headed of strait into the middle of the field, covering each others blind spots.

The whistle blew, and all the girls besides Parfait and Celtic, who backed into corners and got a sweeping field of fire going. As the four passed the first sniper tower, Barnette broke off, mounted the ladder, and climbed up into the sniper post. Perched inside a small structure an M21 was hanging on a couple of hooks. She did not see Jack, hanging off the lip, on the other side of the structure. As she chambered the first round, Jack moved hand over the opposite of the direction as she walked. When he had reached the other side, he hoisted himself silently up, as Barnette started looking for targets through her scope. She didn't notice the other presence until he grabbed her chin, lifted, and slid the combat knife across her throat. The three girls on the ground didn't notice the green dot disappear of the small bar across the top of their monocles.

"Damnit! Fucking asshole." She swore, stood, then slid down the ladder, using her monocle to find a respawner. Two minutes later, she rushed up the ladder, but Jack was gone.

Jura, Meia, and Dita fanned out as they neared the boy's bunker, covering behind the three largest trees closest to it. Dita and Jura swept the area with their rifles, while Meia primed a grenade and lobed it inside. It went off with a sizable boom, spraying pellets in all directions. John got missed by most of it, but two or three of the pellets struck his leg. The air band cut of the circulation, and his leg went dead. It didn't affect his position with where he was wedged. Dita dug herself deeper into the brush, as Meia and Jura walked in. A few seconds later, they walked out, the flag magnetically clamped to Jura's chest. Dita watched as the grenade bounced out behind them, landed in front, and detonated. As the pellets killed them, the magnet clamps released, and the flag fell to the ground, where a green painted man returned it. Dita watched as the both of them walked off for respawners, and Vinn came running slowly to catch the culprits. Dita aimed, and brought him down with a flurry of shots. As he walked to the respawner, Dita turned and looked straight into the barrel of Hibiki's rifle. She blinked, he hesitated, and she fired from the hip, cutting his legs from under him. He fell, jerking the trigger, as she continued to house the two boys behind him. Hibiki's gun didn't shoot, and he was still trying to figure it out when her gun ran dry. He remembered the last stand rules, and was just reaching for his pistol when Dita pulled hers and finished him.

"Sorry, Hibiki, but your just to slow." She smiled cutely, and dashed of into the jungle. There had been no flag action, but the girls were ahead on kills.

Jack had watched from up in a tree and all but John were eliminated. How the guns managed to make the realistic noises, but he wanted to counter it. He left the perch he was in, and looked around. A small crater contained a metal box. He opened it and looked inside. There were four claymore anti-personal mines, and just what he was looking for, a silencer for each one of his guns. He unscrewed the flash guards, and the screwed on the silencers. He strapped the mines to his harness, and climbed out, and headed for the base. He encountered Vinn, and radioed the other three to return. John suicided with his pistol, and they all regrouped. They set the claymores so they wouldn't chain react, and took the right side of the jungle toward the girls. Jack was pretty sure Barnette was still perched on high, so he had Bart and Duello go draw her fire, with Hibiki and Vinn providing backup in case the others came. John went outside the girl's base, and let lose a clip of his rifle. He dove as three girls faded out of the foliage and opened up with controlled bursts. He covered behind a barrier and blind fired around to no affect.

Jack saw them and circled around behind Jura, who he figured would have the least impact after respawn. He pulled his Colt out, and placed the silencers tip an inch from her head. A muted cough took Jura out, and her ow drew fire from Meia and Dita. Jack fell back empting his pistol at Meia. A round struck her in the thigh, and she lost her balance. Dita dove back as John popped up and two blasts from his Spaz Shotgun, shredding the foliage around her. He jumped up and charged, catching a burst from Meia's Skorpion Machine pistol in the side. She rose to one leg and hosed the area she thought jack was with fire. As her gun cycled empty, a single round took her other leg. She toppled, swearing, and reloaded her Skorpion. She scanned the leaves, but couldn't find the weaseily bastard. He has circled around behind Dita, and moved to take her. She turned and leveled her rifle. He reacted by pushing the barrel up, then spun, grabbing her and getting her in to a meat shield position. He walked into Meia's vision, and she took aim, the hesitated, receiving the finishing shot. He marched, holding Dita into the Bunker. Both Celtic and Parfait held their fire as well and allowed Jack to grab the flag and back out, tossing in two grenades just for fun.

Barnette heard the twin booms, swore, and swivel her position in the tree. She has climbed up here instead of the post where Jack had knifed her. She watched as four boys emerged, all shooting at the raised platform. She picked them off one by one, and they had no idea where she was hiding. She saw the bushes part, and Jack's back appear, followed by… Dita! Barnette dropped the empty clip, slapped another in, and chambered a round. She pooped Jack in the back of the head. Dita jumped free and sprinted off. Barnette jumped to the ground, pulled her side arm, and dashed after Dita. When she got to the boy's base, there was no one around. She tossed her last grenade through the door, and jump aside as a quintet of booms sprayed hundreds of pellets in her direction. She dashed in, grabbed the flag, and tore of into the wood, as Hibiki picked up the girl's flag. It was an almost photo finish, with Barnette beat Hibiki by maybe 2 seconds. The whistle blew, and the boys side erupted with team killing.

"Well, an exiting first round. Join us tomorrow when we go to the mega warehouse for round two. The scores are the Girls: 1 capture and 27 kills. Boys: 0 capture and… um… well, if you count team kills, they have -12, but if you don't, they have 20. See you all next episode.

End day 3.


End file.
